risk_universalis_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Experienced Participant
Quick Info and Current Events Experienced Participant is a mod-like rank with fewer powers, and every month there are applications for the rank. Participants are eligible to apply. A senior admin known as Prestonk is responsible for the promotion of Participants to Experienced Participants. As of July 12th, 2017, there are 99 Experienced Participants within the group. Occasionally, there is an activity check known as an "Experienced Purge," where some are demoted and some are even banished from the group. The last reported "Experienced Purge" occurred sometime between late 2016 and early 2017. In July 2017, Rockoxe , a senior admin, mentioned a possible "Experienced Reform" instead of a purge. The plan would most likely force current Experienced Participants to re-apply for their position. Job "EXPs," as they are commonly referred to as, are participants with expanded powers. They are expected to assist players in any troubling situation and are very commonly seen. As of July 12th, EXPs make up approximately 72% of the entire administration on Risk. Without EXPs, a severe lack of server management would occur. As admin BryceWyven once said, EXPs are responsible for "the things that mods+ don't have to deal with," and that "their job is to ensure that the server stays afloat." Origin Not much is known when this rank was created but possibly at time Risk was created. Controversies Many Participants demand another purge to rid the administration of "admin abusers" and "incompetent EXPs." They often complain after an EXP happens to void their massive Byzantine Empire in 2018. Participants are well known to under-appreciate the things that EXPs do and do not treat them with respect, like they should. Controversies can often occur when the EXP makes a verification vote for "cancerous" Forced Customs eras, including medieval fantasy and City Roleplays. Promotion Participants can apply for the job via applications or an admin+ can test their roleplaying abilities to see if they are qualified. As mentioned above, Prestonk is the senior admin responsible for the applications. He opens applications once every month. The applications are split into two sections. The first section is to test your knowledge on history and to gather information about you. The second section focuses on the rules of the game and asks you to solve common problems on the game. Uniquely, the June 2017 application required an interview with Worthe, where he watches you roleplay to see if you are actually 'experienced' at the game. It is unknown if this sudden change will continue, as Worthe is no longer part of the administration and resigned on July 9th. Experienced Expectancy Not much is known, but Experienced Participants are mostly on the job from a few months to a few years, on average. The last reported EXP to be on the job for the shortest amount of time was Bluelight855 In October 2016. He was an EXP for a mere four days. He was promoted by Johnsony (Now Li_Xiuying), A former Risk Admin who is currently a Moderator. Shortly after Johnsony left the game, a few griefers attacked the server and Bluelight855 was present to screenshot the incident. He was promoted shortly after he sent the griefing proof to him via the old Risk discord server, which is now called "The Republic of Freedom." Johnsony congratulated Bluelight on performing a good deed and rewarded him the experienced rank. His rank didn't last long, however, as Castlemore and Bluelight were supposedly arguing while he was playing as Sweden in a Colonial Server. Castlemore got cocky and ordered his demotion to an undisclosed Risk admin. Nearly seven months later, Bluelight855 was re-promoted and is currently an Experienced Participant as of July 2017. On the other hand, it is widely believed that the longest lasting EXP is ickyerick. He has been an EXP for two years.